


just this once — fckboy! jean x fem reader

by vwunilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwunilla/pseuds/vwunilla
Summary: you and jean as friends with benefits :>
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	just this once — fckboy! jean x fem reader

**Author's Note:**

> for my dearest dani <3 here you go angel <3  
> —  
> for my lovely readers, this is timeskip jean. i’m not sure if any nb readers are feminine presenting , i tried my best! i’ll be more inclusive to my nb readers as i am a fem presenting nb myself :) enjoy!

track : desert rose - lolo zouai (slowed + reverb)

you whimpered as your back hit the wall. his soft lips immediately attached themselves to your neck, sucking at the sensitive flesh.

placing your hands on his strong shoulders, you whined. “jean.. it’s 1 in the morning. we might wake your neighbors up.” 

his lust clouded eyes locked with yours, toned shoulders heaving up and down.

“i don’t give a fuck. i’m going to fuck you so good you won’t even remember your own fucking name anymore.”

his words sent shivers through your body and made your stomach twist into a knot. you felt his hands hook under your thighs. “jump.” he mumbled, lips attached to your neck.

you nodded and did as you were told. 

“you have no idea how much i’ve been needing you, y/n. the others weren’t enough.” his large hands squeezed your ass as he carried you to his room.

‘others.’ you thought.

it slipped your mind that you and jean weren’t even a thing. he offered to drive you home from a party while you were a bit tipsy and forgot your uber. ever since then, the both of you have been just friends with benefits.

a gasp left you as you felt his hands slide under your shirt, palming your breasts. his stubble tickled you as you felt his lips connect with your collarbone as he bruised the sensitive area.

“lay back for me, honey.” he whispered as he softly pushed your back against the pillows. your breath hitched as his other hand trailed up your thigh, tantalizingly close to your crotch. a faint “please” was the only thing you managed to utter.

the dirty blonde male raised an eyebrow. “please, who?” he teases, his long finger at the waistband of your shorts.

nothing but desperation reeked from you. only his touch could satisfy you. although he’s messed around with many girls, you kept coming back for more. his touch was everything you’ve wanted and more. and it felt so damn good.

“jean.. please stop teasing..” you whimpered. “you know what i want..”

jean chuckles deeply before sliding the material down your legs and discarding them. his hands carefully trail up and down your inner thigh before spreading both your legs. he leans in and gives your forehead a soft, tender kiss before coming face to face with your cunt.

“you’re so so wet for me, angel.” he mused.

jean takes a finger and pulls at the lacey material covering your cunt to the side, allowing your pussy to be on full display for him. 

a broken moan falls from your lips as you felt his warm tongue slide along your entrance. the veins on his forearm appeared more visible as his strong hand kept your smaller frame pinned down to the plush mattress.

lewd, wet noises filled the room as he ate you out mercilessly. you tried to move around but his strong grip remained keeping you still. 

“fuck! jean, oh my god!” you yelped. 

you were close. so fucking close. but he didn’t stop. he wanted to overstimulate you. he loved seeing you shake. how pathetic and weak you look. he loved it all.

he groaned against your pussy, causing vibrations that made your legs shake and your stomach churn. 

jean pulled off while panting, his fingers rubbing your clit in circles. “cum for me princess, come on.” 

writhing and shaking, you came all over his fingers. “shit!” you yelped.

jean kept eye contact with you as he licked his fingers clean of your juices. “let’s go a bit further shall we? lean back again okay sweetheart?” you nodded shakily as you laid back down against the pillows.

jean kneeled in between your legs as he pulled down his grey sweatpants, allowing his cock to spring free. he carefully aligned himself at your entrance before sliding himself in carefully.

you jolted at the sudden intrusion and he quickly slammed his lips onto yours, swallowing all your moans as he thrusted roughly.

he pulled away and lifted the hem of your shirt and cupped one of your tits as he held your hip and fucked into you at a steady pace.

“fuck, fuck, fuck” you kept chanting with each thrust.

“you like that, yeah? does it feel good when i fuck you this way, baby? hm?” he leaned in and kissed your cheek, his cold gold chain coming in contact with your skin.

he traced his hands along your curves and admired every inch of you. “fucking perfect.” he groaned as he slammed into you. his hungry eyes watched how your tits bounced with each thrust. “so fucking perfect.”

“g-gonna cum..” 

“yeah?” he challenged. “then do it, angel. fucking cream all over me.” 

his thrusts got sloppier as you felt yourself nearing your climax. “fucking hell.” the male moaned as he threw his head back. he could feel you tighten yourself around him as his hips stuttered.

small hands gripping the sheets, you came all over him chanting his name over and over softly. he followed not too long after, pulling out and cumming all over your stomach.

panting, jean fell beside you, his handsome face inches apart from yours. “hi.” he breathed out.

you chuckled. “hi, idiot.” you panted out.

“let’s get you cleaned up yeah?” 

you nodded as he helped you up.

“how about you stay over tonight? i’ll drop you home.”

“sure.” you smiled softly.

there was more to come later on that night but you were prepared.


End file.
